


Gap!Tale (Text version of the comic)

by YukiAizawa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: The text version of the comic known as Gap!Tale.  This is an alternative universe that follows the story of Gap!Frisk as they move between the alternative universe of Undertale to get rid of their boredom.There will also be an ask, Gap!Frisk type story coming up next.  Which I'll see if the Artist can put into a comic.The comic can be found at these location along with ao3.gaptaleundertaleau.tumblr.comhttps://yukikyuuaizawa.deviantart.com/gallery/66314488/GapTale-Undertale-AU-comichttp://aminoapps.com/p/t3nz1





	Gap!Tale (Text version of the comic)

It was a normal day in the Underfell AU. Well as normal as it can be for a bunch of Monsters that have no problem killing Humans. Underfell Sans was currently looking around in the refrigerator, trying to find the mustard. "Hey bro, have you seen the mustard?" Fell questions his brother who was on the couch reading a book.

"Don't bother me right now Sans!" It was the predictable reply, and Fell only shrugged, before going to look through the refrigerator again.

"Alright, now where the hell did I put the mustard?" He moves a container that was filled with… some disgusting muck, before finding the mustard behind it. "Ah, there it is. He grabs it, bringing it up to his mouth and taking a drink. Though as soon as it hits his… well whatever skeletons have for the equivalent of a tongue, his face went green. He quickly spits it out, revealing that the liquid inside of the bottle was actually red. "What the hell? This isn't mustard! It's ketchup!"

He squeezes the bottle, crushing it, while his eye flares up, becoming red, while the other becomes black. "When I find the [Gapped] who did this, they're going to regret it." He growled out in anger. He was about to say more, when suddenly he was interrupted by a laughter. It caused Fell to look up, trying to find the source of the laughter. The laughter belonged to what looked like a Human to Fell. But at the same time that couldn't be right.

The Human was sitting on what could be described as a gash in the air. From what Fell could see there were multiple eyes that seemed to reside in the gap. The Human themselves was weird. They wore a long black coat, that Fell was almost positive he had seen somewhere. It clicked a moment later. That coat looked like it belonged to W.D. Gaster. The Human was also holding a rather fancy looking umbrella.

"Ahahahaha! You should've seen the look on your face when you took a drink. That wwas funny, way too funny. Oh man, I'm dying of laughter here!" They continue to laugh, and Fell could feel the irritation that was slowly bubbling forth. He quickly flicked his fingers, bring forth the Gaster Blaster and fired it at the Human. Fell watches them try to lower themselves at the last second, but he knew that at the range it would be impossible to dodge the beam.

Or at least he had thought. He breathes in relief as he sees that the Human isn't there anymore. If he had been thinking, he would have realized that their also wasn't a SOUL. "You know it's rude to attack somebody who hasn't even given their name yet Fell." The voice came from behind Fell, who quickly teleported away. It seems to surprise the Human, but only for a bit.

Fell found that the Human was within that… whatever it was, only half their body sticking out. The umbrella was still in their hand, and they could see that the Human had their eyes closed for some strange reason. "Who the hell are you?" Fell could only question.

The Human gets a sort of smug smirk, raising their left hand in a shrug. "Nobody important. Just a traveler who was bored and saw a chance to have some fun." It was an answer that got an unimpressed look from Fell. The Human's left eye opens revealing that it was a sort of violet color, but the pupils were the same shape as the their gap. In fact it looked like they had a gap for a replacement for their pupil. "Come on now Fell." They say smiling with that single eye open. "It was all some harmless fun."

Fell wasn't having any of it. He snaps his fingers turning what he guessed was the Human's SOUL blue. They look shocked at first, eye closing again. Then they had a childish look of annoyance, their cheeks puffed out. Then that look vanishes, their right eye opens just a tad, glowing, and a slight smile twists their features. "That won't work." They close their umbrella, before bring their hand down and over their blue SOUL. In the next second it turns red.

"What type of monster are you?" Fell questions.

The Human bursts out into laughter again, left hand on their chest. "That's rich coming from you Fell!" They say, laughter still in their voice. "Sorry, but I'm no monster." Fell watches as they disappear into their gap and it closes behind them.

"Hmm?" He then blinks as he see's feet dangling at the corner of his vision. He quickly turns, to find the strange Human sitting completely on the gap. Their legs were crossed, revealing some of their skin.

"I'm something much worse." They give a chuckle, an innocent smile on their face. "In a way, I'm the stuff nightmares are made of." Fell felt a feeling of apprehension. It was the sort of apprehension one felt known that perhaps the world was going to end. The Human's left eye opens this time, and they give a smile that completely unnerves Fell. However that smile disappears, to be replaced with them trying to hold in their laughter. "AHAHAHA! Oh, man you make some of the funniest faces Fell! I can't handle it!" The Human's laughter dies starts to die down. "This certainly been an amusing way to kill my boredom." They give a chuckle. "It looks like that's all the time I have for now." The gap closing, but not vanishing, they stand on it. Another gap opens in front of them and they step into it.

"Wait!" Fell yells, but it was too late, the gap closed in front of him. He raises his hand in front of his face, thinking before he asked on the most important questions. "Who was that?"

_**Elsewhere (The boundary between reality and non-reality)** _

The gap that Frisk had gone through opened up in a sort of endless void. Well, "void" might not be the correct term. It was as if it was outer space. The void was filled with stars, so many stars that they actually lit up the void.

The void was also filled with islands that floated. Some of the islands were similar to what could have been found in the Underground. Above the islands were, very large gaps. Frisk's destination was the island with the castle that seemed to tower over the other islands.

They open the door to the castle, smile on their face. "I'm back." They say. Standing in front of them to greet them was Chara. Though this Chara wasn't the same as regular Chara. This Chara was female. But she also had two orange fox ears on top of her head. And behind her were nine fox tails. Chara's outfit was Toriel's but the emblem was missing from it.

"And how was your trip?" Chara questioned. Frisk giggles, before it slowly dies down, and then a blank look comes across their face.

"It was rather amusing, but…. I'm still bored." They say, shrugging. It was true, while mesing with Underfell!Sans had been amusing, they were now bored again.

"Of course you are. You're always bored Frisk." Chara scolds. Her eyes narrow when they see Frisk give a flirtatious smirk.

"Well seeing your charming face has managed to brighten up my day." They say, Chara only rolls her eyes. Living with Frisk for the past 900 years, means that you quickly grow use to their flirting. They walk down the long hall, passing by several statues and marble columns. They finally stop in front of a large door. Chara opens it, allowing Frisk to enter. It was a dining room. A long table stood in the middle of the room. Three candles were lit in the middle. There were several chairs for multiple guests, though with this being the border between reality and non-reality, there were only a few that could actually visit Gap!Frisk. Though Frisk could always bring people if they so wished.

Frisk walks over, picking up an envelope that was resting on the table. "Did we have a visitor?" They questioned, looking at the envelope. Chara scowls, giving up on scolding Frisk. She knew that it would do no good. She sighed resigned to the fact that Frisk was trouble.

"Yes, Core!Frisk came around,, wondering if you wanted to visit them sometime." Gap!Frisk thinks about it. It had been a while since they last visited Core!Frisk. Been one of the few Frisks' that had the ability to travel in the multiverse, both Core!Frisk and Gap!Frisk were sort of friends.

"Maybe." Frisk says. They frown. They were still bored. Ever since they had gained the ability to manipulate boundaries they had been bored. It was a boredom that wouldn't go away. A perpetual boredom that they could only find brief moments of respite from. It annoyed them quite a bit. But it meant that they could travel the multiverse, and that meant they could find all sorts of ways to amuse themselves. From messing with Underfell!Sans, to flirting with the different versions of themselves, and even replacing the many different versions of Sans, just because they could.

Gap!Frisk had noticed that they had the most fun when they were fighting. It made no sense, but at the sametime they didn't really question it. As long as it got rid of the boredom. And… there was a darker reason that Gap!Frisk loved fighting themselves. It should come as no surprise that Gap!Frisk was no longer Human. They couldn't gain LOVE or EXP. They were already detached from the world. They only cared about a few people. That was it. But because they weren't Human, their original SOUL had almost dissipated.

What was left was mixed with an unknown boss monster SOUL and then giving to Chara, because both Chara and Frisk's universe was gone. It could still be there, but Frisk hadn't checked. The place carried too many bad memories, and they didn't need to feel their sins crawling along their back.

Gap!Frisk shakes the memories from their head. They knew that without the power to reset, it was impossible to change the past. "Perhaps, I should take another trip." They say, thinking about it.

Chara raises a single elegent eyebrow. "Where? " She questions. Frisk thinks for a bit, frown growing deeper for several, before it forms into a smirk that could only be described as both creepy and impish. Chara hated when Frisk got that smile. It meant that they had an idea that she wouldn't like. An idea that Chara knew that she would hate. And because she had been living with them for 900 years, Chara couldn't help but worry about them.

"That's a secret."

_**End of Chapter One** _

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer then I thought it would, but I like how it came out. I hope you guys will enjoy it as well, and leave a comment.


End file.
